Full Metal Spirit
by Mayuna
Summary: Song fic for the 'Skeletons' LJ community edxalex elricest


_A/N Another ficcy for the skeletons LJ community. This is a song fic, the song used is called 'Hagane no kokoro' which translates to full metal spirit. It's sung by the Japanese voice actors who did the voices for Edward, Alphonse and Winry. I found the translation for it and it just screamed skeletons to me. So you see its not our fault we think up these elricest ideas, the feed them to us!!!! LOL; anyways….the song is the bold italics in the story and the order goes Ed, Al, Winry….until it says the line, full metal spirit that's all of them for the chorus. So yeah I think all is in order here…enjoy!!! _

Rosalie swung slowly back and forth on the swing staring at the ground for the most part. She sighed looking over at her older brother Alexander. He kept staring at the gate his eyes scanning it before letting out a soft sigh and looking away. He dug his foot into the ground kicking at the dirt somewhat choosing to spend his time unearthing a rock.

"What did the ground ever do to you?" Rosie asked a faint smile gracing her lips. Alex looked up at her question written across his face.

"What?" He asked. Rosie shook her head.

"Nothing." She replied in a sing song voice and pumped her legs causing the swing to go a bit higher. Alex looked at her a moment before shrugging and continuing his attempt to free the rock. His eyes moved again to the gate accompanied by another sigh.

"If you keep doing that you're going to hyperventilate." She said. Alex's gaze moved back to his younger sister. Her long blonde hair flew around her in the breeze she created as she went higher tilting her head back and closing her eyes.

"It's just, I'm worried." Alex replied. Rosie placed her feet against the ground in an attempt to stop the swing.

"Well don't. Edward will be here he's just running late as always. You know what mom says about him, 'that boy will be late to his own funeral.'" She said with a laugh. Alex flinched at the statement.

"Please don't say that, I don't want to think about brother…." He stopped mid sentence and looked away. Rosie finally stopped her swing and stared at him.

"Alex is everything alright between you two? You're not fighting or anything right?" She asked concerned. Alex sighed his gaze moving back to the ground.

"It's just hard you know. I mean I love Edward; I want to be with him. I want everyone to know that we're together but I can't because they say it's wrong." He said. Rosie shook her head.

"There's no…."

"Wrong way to love." Alex said interrupting her. "I know that and you know that as well as brother but they don't see it that way." Rosie sat staring straight ahead at the large tree that grew in the playground. Both siblings remained silent and stoic lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey what's up?" The unmistakable voice of their older brother called out from across the yard. Both looked up just in time to see Edward flick his cigarette away and wave to them. Rosie smiled at him sadly while Alex hung his head even lower. Ed's eyes grew wide with concern at the state of this brother and sister and broke into a jog over to the two.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned panting from the small distance he had to cover. Rosie shook her head.

"Nothing really, Alex and I were just talking." She said. Ed glanced at her as he walked over to Alexander.

"Oh yeah what about?" He asked taking his brothers hand in his bringing it to his lips kissing it lightly. Alexander picked his head up locking eyes with his lover. Edward gasped at the tears that shone in the others eyes.

"It's wrong brother." He choked out. Edward sighed kneeling in front of him.

"Al baby, we've been through this." He said resting his head in his brother's lap. Alex sighed.

"I know that but its true and you know it. I just can't help but think about how dad kicked you out just because he found out you were gay. What do you think he'd do if he found out you and I were dating?" The younger brother asked pursing his lips together tightly to keep from biting down on them. Edward smirked letting out a soft chuckle.

"He'd end up burning holes through the floor he'd be so pissed off." Ed said well naturedly.

"Yeah I know and he's our father. I can't imagine what other people would say or worse do." Alex stated bringing his hand to swipe his brother's bangs away from his forehead. Edward sighed taking his head away from Alexander's lap to stare into his eyes. He took both of his hands in his and laced their fingers together.

"Alexander, there is absolutely nothing I wouldn't give for you. I'd do anything for you. If anyone tried to take you from me I'd probably end up killing them." He said his tone more serious than joking.

_I'll show you how I will take back what's mine_

_And grasp it in these hands_

_After laughter and tears_

Alex gasped slightly at his brothers words but nodded none the less.

"I know what you mean Ed. I really honestly do…because I feel the same for you."

_I understand those feelings_

_So I'm somehow worried_

_But we will always be together no matter what_

Rosie watched the display of affection before her and smiled. She knew that incest was looked down upon, she wasn't stupid but why did it have to matter? Edward and Alex had always been close often causing her to be left out but ever since the two had started seeing each other that had changed somewhat because she was the only other person they had told. They had trusted her enough to tell her and continued that trust by asking her for advice on occasion.

_Even though I'm far away,_

_I get the feeling_

_That your thoughts are somehow conveyed to me_

Edward brushed a strand out of Alex's face and smiled at him. Alexander's eyes still sparkled slightly with tears causing them to look hazy and cloudy giving off the appearance of storm clouds.

_I really do get it_

_I have to be by your side_

_If I'm on my own I just can't do a thing_

Alex brought his face closer to his brothers slightly leaning forward catching his lips with his own. He breathed in his lovers scent, cigarettes and cologne. For him it was the smell of safety, comfort and unconditional love.

_We'll always be together_

_We'll share everything we have_

_Whether it be joy or sorrow_

It was moments like this that Rosie couldn't help but feeling like the third wheel. She knew that no matter how hard she tried or how much she listened she would never be able to share in her brother's special bond.

_You've always shrouded me_

_In safety and gentleness_

_But it's a little bit lonesome_

It often crossed all of their minds what the future would hold for the three as young people do but what would the future hold for two brothers who were destined to fall in love with each other. Would history repeat itself tragically pulling the lovers apart as it done to the two prior or would they turn a blind eye and love each other openly despite what the world thought or did to them.

_A full metal spirit _

_The flow of time is awfully cruel _

_However these conflicting emotions are the truth_

_So we can always keep moving forward_

Edward broke the kiss opening his eyes slowly still savoring the warmth and taste that lingered afterwards that spoke of only one person. He glanced over at Rosie and blushed slightly.

"Sorry…" He said with a slight laugh. Alexander whipped his head in his sister's direction and let out a slight gasp.

"I forgot you were there." He said biting his lower lip as embarrassment set in.

"No please don't mind me….I'll just keep watch for you two." She said jokingly.

The feelings that are decided by your kindness will give you strength

"We appreciate it Rosie, we really do." Edward said sincerely. Rosie smiled at him and nodded her thanks. She stood up stretching.

"All right boys what do you say we hit the road and catch a flick or something?" She asked. Ed stood as well taking Alex's hand in his.

"I'm up for it how about you?" He asked. Alexander allowed Ed to help him up and nodded.

"Yeah let's go." He said. The three Elric siblings made their way through the park they had frequented since they were small children. It was a place that knew them and all of their secrets just as the three knew each other.

_A full metal spirit _

_Even though our thoughts and feelings are all different_

_Because these feelings are all in truth_

_We will always believe in each other_

_A full metal spirit _

_Even though we have all lost so many things_

_Because of that, we can all grow stronger_

_And the bond between us will grow only deeper_


End file.
